


More than One Use

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Father/Son Incest, Fingering, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Slave Dean, Sharing, Spitroasting, Teen Dean, Threesome, Top John, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, basically john treats dean like, cockcage, daddycest, dubcon, mentions of prostitute dean, praise starved dean, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John admired how obedient Dean was, how he went to his knees at a word and bent over with a look. It had been a spur of a moment decision the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than One Use

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

John admired how obedient Dean was, how he went to his knees at a word and bent over with a look. It had been a spur of a moment decision the first time he’d stripped Dean, guided him down and after a quick prep had pressed inside.

It had been a hard, rough and delightfully rewarding night of fucking as Dean had whimpered under him releasing such beautiful sounds as his tight little hole was fucked over and over until John had been completely sated.

After that it had been hard not to take advantage of a warm body he could push into whenever he wanted without having to bother picking someone up at the bar. It was even better at how absolutely plump and tight his boy’s ass was as he pounded it into the mattress most nights.

A few memorable times had involved fucking a whimpering and gasping Dean in the backseat of the Impala while Sam had slept in the room John had rented for the night. He had been blessed with a beautiful son and John wasn’t above taking advantage of that fact.

Though after months of enjoying the new change in their relationship he had found that his favorite time to fuck Dean was after a hunt and this particular one had been rough. Rough enough that he’d needed the help of several of his fellow hunters.

“How’d you get such a pretty boy, John?” one of his fellow hunters spoke up from where he was fucking down Dean’s throat. From his position John could see Dean’s arms shaking from holding the position but Dean stayed as John had positioned him hours before.

“Luck.”

The hunter who stepped up behind Dean, pulling his cock out and stroked it a few times, before stepping closer and pushing into Dean’s already sloppy hole. The man groaned low in his throat but wasted no time fucking forward at a quick pace as his fingers dug into the flesh of Dean’s naked hips.

Dean’s body moved with each thrust and his arms shook a little more. “Might have to reposition him.” John stepped close and ran a hand down Dean’s bare back. “That will work out because I was thinking of trying something new with him. I’ve had him in just about every position that I could bend him in.”

“Something new?” there was interest in the tone as John looked up at the hunter who had asked.

John nodded as he focused on Dean swallowing around the cock coming down his throat. “I think his greedy little ass could take two cocks.”

“He seems like a little slut. I’m more than sure he could take two.”

The man in Dean’s mouth pulled back and John could see Dean’s tongue darting out to wet his lips. A low moan escaped him when the man pounding into Dean’s ass brushed his prostate but John knew Dean wouldn’t get to enjoy an orgasm.

He made sure to always keep Dean’s pretty little cock caged.

“Hurry up, James.” One of the hunters spoke up, “I’m real interested in seeing him take two cocks in that tight ass.”

In response to the other hunters’ agreements James slammed into Dean harder. The smack of skin against skin was more audible and Dean’s whimper was easily heard. “That’s it. Fuck that little whore good.”

“He takes cock so well. How long did it take you to train him?” James’s voice was rough as he spoke but his pace never fell off as he plowed into Dean even harder.

“Not long. Dean’s a natural. Very obedient.” John watched his son’s face and how Dean seemed to perk up at the praise. The boy was starved for it and it made him twice as eager to please. “He’s a good little cockwarmer when I’m doing research.”

The second James came and his cock slipped from Dean’s ass John was stepping close to pull his son up. They moved to the bed in the room and after a few minutes one of the younger guys was laid out on the bed with Dean straddling his hips.

“Fuck yourself down on his cock, Dean.”

Dean glanced over at him, biting his lip, but he reached back to grip the cock brushing against his ass and angled himself to start sinking down on it. He moaned lowly and his eyes screwed shut as the guy bottomed out inside him.

After shifting a little and getting used to the new size John watched Dean start bouncing. His legs worked him up and down as John stripped himself to climb onto the bed behind Dean. He moved close with the lube bottle and a simple hand on Dean’s shoulder had him stopping.

John pushed Dean forward to expose Dean’s hole already stretched around a cock. He slicked his fingers up and started opening Dean up to take a second cock. The more fingers he pushed inside along the cock already in there the more he could feel Dean clenching around him and whining lowly in pain at a stretch he’d never experienced until now.

“Fuck, Dean, you’re going to feel so tight around my cock.” John checked his prep and withdrew his fingers. He slicked himself up and moved into position, guiding the head of his cock in.

It was tight and hot and perfect.

Dean shuddered as John pushed inside and a low whimper escaped as John’s thick cock sunk into Dean’s hole. “Oh.” Dean gasped the word and a few seconds later John continued pushing inside, inch by inch, until he was completely buried in Dean’s ass with his balls resting right up against his son.

“I was right.” He groaned it. It seemed a waste to not have tried this before and John resolved to use a dildo as well next time he fucked Dean on his own. “Your greedy little hole looks good stretched around two cocks.”

He rolled his hips back and pushed forward again causing all three of them to groan. “Fuck…I want to try that next.” The voice came from the side but John ignored the other hunters in favor of fucking into Dean. Each motion had Dean moaning and his ass tightened the longer John pumped himself in and out at a greedy, vicious pace.

The guy Dean was straddling came first and his release slicked John’s way further. John lost himself to the warmth and pleasure of his orgasm when it washed over him. He was reluctant to pull out but there were a few guys who hadn’t even gotten a chance to use one of Dean’s holes and he’d invited them over for a reason.

They were celebrating a particularly violent, bloody hunt and he knew the wonders a good fuck good do for stress.

John moved off the bed and watched as Dean was maneuvered for two new guys. He could see come leaking from his son’s ass and the way Dean’s cheeks were flushed, eyes glazed and his mouth slack as he whined lowly when one of the guys started playing with his sloppy hole.

After cleaning himself up he tugged on his clothes and sat back to enjoy the show before him. Once everyone finished having their fun with Dean he fully intended on taking one more turn before going to sleep.

“You know instead of simply relying on credit schemes and hustling pool you could easily start selling your son’s ass. He’d make a Hell of a prostitute and you wouldn’t have problems finding johns willing to pay a fair amount to fuck such a pretty, young whore.”

The suggestion had him watching Dean with interest, knowing how much he loved fucking Dean’s pliant body each night, as he thought about putting Dean to work in a completely different way than simply helping with hunts.

“Any suggestions on finding interested johns without worry of getting caught?” he finally asked as the two hunters buried inside Dean’s gaping hole started to fuck his son on the single bed in the room.

“Truck stops. Truckers are always looking for a whore to use.”

He hummed in thought, mulling the idea over and imagining an easier way to make money. John did have a younger boy to think of after all. And having more money to afford better weapons for hunts was beyond important in his quest to find the Yellow-Eyed Demon.

“I think I will.”


End file.
